Cantik-cantik Bau Kambing
by Crystal Akane
Summary: HIIIHH! Cantik-cantik bau kambing. Kisah Kagami Rin si gadis, anak juragan kambing, disuruh emak sama babe nya cari kerja di Jakarta. Ketemu sama Kagamine Len, yang ternyata cinta pandangan pertamanya. Mind to RnR?


**Kyaa! Hallo readers!~ lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana ulangan mid kalian? Memuaskan? Hohoho aku yakin pasti kalian semua mempunyai nilai yang bagus-bagus!~ Akane lagi bete, fic ini dibuat hari peng-upload'an jugaaa alias 14 Maret 2014 dan resmi pada jam 14.48 (liat dari jam laptop *licik*). Baik sodarah-sodarah kuharap fic ini laris(?) dibaca !~ **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**©Vocaloid. Inc**

**©Crypton Future **

**UTAULOID™**

**Vippaloid**

**Et cetera! (dan lain lain maksudnya) **

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka bila ada gejala mual-mual, pusing-pusing, kejang-kejang, jantungan, trombosit turun, asam lambung naik dan lain-lain silahkan di bawa ke klinik/puskesmas terdekat agar tidak terjadi kematian ( Len & Rin: *geleng-geleng disko*)**

**Judul**

**Cantik-cantik bau Kambing**

**Cast:**

**Rin, sebagai si 'cantik bau kambing' yang babe nya juragan kambing**

**Len anak orang kaya**

**Lenka & Rinto: Orang tua Rin**

**Leon dan Lola: Orang tua Len**

**Miku: pacar Len**

**Dan lain lain, kalo di sebutkan semua, gak bakal seru!**

* * *

Rin POV

Mbee... Mbee...

Yah, beginilah hidup gua. Semua tetangga di bangunin sama ayam kampung jantan yang bulunya bagus-bagus. Gua? Dibangunin ama kambing-kambing babe gua, kan gak mainstream tuh.

"RIN! CEPET BANGUN!"teriak emak gua, Kagami Lenka.

"Iyaa mak! Aduh! Sabar mak, gue lagi jalan nih o te we"teriak gua balik.

Satu per satu ubin gua langkahin. Menuju ke tempat makan yang jelas. "Mak? Masak apa mak?"tanya gua sambil nyengir kambing (Akane: Hidup bareng kambing mulu sih! | Rin: Ini cerita lu kok! Gua menjalani sesuai plot cerita? P-R-O-F-E-S-I-O-N-A-L, PROFESIONAL!). "Makan dulu sana ada mie ayam sepesial tuh!" (Akane: KAT KAT (?) SALAH TEKS! TAKE LAGI!)

"Udah makan dulu, kalo gak enak bilang ama emak nanti"jawab emak gua santai. "Oke mak!"seru gua penuh kegembiraan. Ini tuh menu paporit gua, eh maksudnya favorit.  
"Mak! Ini enak makk! Enak bangett~~"teriak gua yang dibuat melting sama dagin kambing buatan emak gua.

"Jelas lah, itu daging nya Jali kok, enak kan?"

"ENA-

"J-jali ya mak?"lanjut ku.

"Iya"jawab emak gua ES PE JE (SINGKAT! PADAT! JELAS!)

" J-JALI MAK?"tanya gua sekali lagi, makin shock

"IYAAA!Daging jali kan bagus!"teriak emak gua yang udah kesel.

"JANGAN JALI JUGA DONG MAK! ADUHHH MAKK! ITU KAMBING NYA RIN DARI KECIL MAK! NEMENIN RIN GALAW BARENG(?) DI KANDANG, POKOKNYA DIA SOHIB RIN MAK! JANGAN DIPOTONGG!"teriak gua yang makin nangis tersedu-sedu

"Ikhlaskan dia, lagipula dia udah tenang di alam sana"kata mama gua dengan ekspresi sinetron.

"HALAH! KEBANYAKAN NONTON SINETRON SIH! KAMBING RIN MAKK! ITU KAMBING YANG BULUNYA BAGUS MAK! HARGA PASARAN NYA RATUSAN JETI EH SALAH MAKSUD RIN RATUSAN JUTA, EMAK GIMANA SIH!"kesel gua yang udah emosi setengah mampus.

"Udahlah Rin, elu tuh kerjaan nya ngurus kambing ajaa kaya babe lu, lu kan pinter nih Rin. Lu kenapa gak cari kerjaan di kota aja sih?"tanya emak gua.

"Mak, Rin tuh mau nerusin usaha babe, jadi kaya babe, KAGAMI RINTO SI JURAGAN KAMBING KAMPUNG CRYPTON!"jelas Rin.

"Tapi emak maunya lu jadi orang yang lebih sukses Rin, dari pada bapak lo yang jadi juragan kambing"jelas emak gua.

"Enggak mak, di Jakarta itu keras mak, orangnya sombong-sombong gajelas lah pokoknya"sahut Rin.

"Rin, dengerin emak lu dulu, lu bisa ke bandung kok"jelas emak gua. "Oh? Gak ada bedanya mak, dulu kan Rin kuliah disana"jelas Rin

"Oh ya tah? Emak lupa"kata emak gua sambil menepuk dahi nya. "Astaga makk, anak kuliah dimana aje emak lupa, apalagi kalo Rin udah sukses di Jakarta, gak banget deh mak"sahut Rin.

"Dengan tuntunan doa orang tua Rin, lo pasti bisa" jawab babe gua, Kagami Rinto.

"B-babe?"

"Babe juga dukung itu Rin, babe yakin lu bisa sukses di Jakarta, lu kan pinter gak kaya orang tua lu yang Cuma tamat SMA, lah elu? Ampe S2 Rin"jelas babe gua. "Percuma babe udah kuliahin lu ampe S2 tapi gak lu manfaatin otak lu itu"jelas babe lagi.

Okeh, kali ini babe ama emak gua yang orangnya absurd gila dan sembarangan jadi serius gini, asli gue mau n-

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"ngakak. "Tumben babe ama emak kaya gini? Hahahaha biasanya gak jelas"

"Yaelah Rin, astaga yaudah cepet-cepet sana"usir babe gue.

"Yailah iya-iya Rin ke Jakarta!"teriak gua.

"Bener Rin?"tanya kedua orangtua gua yang matanya udah bersinar melebihi sinar matahari, lebay amat yak?

"Gak!"

Seketika wajah mereka lemas lagi

"Iyalah! Masa mau Rin ulang lagi kata-kata Rin!"

"Asik! Lenka anak kita ke Jakartaa!"seru babe gua langsung meluk emak gua secara refleks. "Ih ! Gausah peluk-peluk bau kambing !"kesal emak gua. "Nanti pas Rin pergi, kita buat anak lagi !"seru babe gua dan emak gua makin risih.

"Dasar udah tua gak tau diri"kata gua dengan nada bisik.

"Ulang lagi Rin?"tanya babe gua. "Pis be"

Baiklah, abaikan pasangan kuning itu. Gua harus siap-siap ke Jakarta, tapi gue bingung naik apa masalahnya, lagian ini mendadak banget.

* * *

"Mak, Rin udah siap, tapi naik apa?"tanya gua lemes. "Naik truk kambing aja, secara hemat biaya mumpung truk kambing babe mau ke Jakarta"jelas babegua.

"Okelah"jawab gua lemes. Aslinya gua gak rela ninggalin cita-cita sebagai juragan kambing, tapi... yasudahlah jalani saja.

"Hati—hati ya Rin, hiks"kata mama gua sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Hahay bisa dijadiin alasan neh.

"Mak, katanya emak mau Rin ke Jakarta! Gimana sih? Gak jadilah!"kata gua ngeles

"Heh! Gausah ngeles cepet masuk ke truk!"kesal babe gua. Yaelah ketahuan.

"Iya iya"

Gua masuk ke mobil truk dengan supir truk, Kagane Rei si supir mesum( Rei: Akane! Kau tak memberikan aku job yang elit dari kemarin! Kemarin jadi tukang kebun sekolah sekarang supir truk, tega kau! | Akane: *pura-pura gak kenal* )

Author POV

Rei siap menstarter truk nya.

"Udah lu tidur aja"kata Rei. "Gak ah nanti pas gua tidur, gua udah gak perawan lagi"jeblak Rin. "Ketahuan deh"kata Rei santai. Rin langsung men-death glare Rei

Selama perjalanan gua ngerasa ngantuk, gua tetep harus bertahan kalo gak nanti di apa-apain ama Rei

* * *

Paginya..

"Rin bangun, dah di Subang nih"kata Rei dengan tampang berantakan dan bertelanjang dada, Rin mengerjipkan matanya.

"K-KYAA NGAPAIN LU TELANJANG DADAA!"teriak Rin dengan blush berat. "Rin, gua itu kepanasan tau!"kata Rei yang gak terima di maki Rin.

"Gua masih perawan kan?"tanya Rin. "Masih lah"kata Rei. "Huftt"jawab Rin sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya

* * *

Setelah melewati sepanjang perjalanan, sampai lah gua di Jakarta.

"Rei gilaaa! Gedung nya gede banget!"seru Rin. "Laelah, sama aja kok kaya Bandung"kata Rei santai.

"Tapi Rei! Bujubuneh gedee banget 5x lipat dari Bandung!"jelas Rin. "Terserah"kata Rei.

"Gue turun disini aja"kata Rin. "Yakin?"tanya Rei. "Yakin pake banget lah!"jelas Rin. Rei menurunkan Rin disitu

"HUAAAA GEDE BANGETT!"teriak Rin yang terkagum-kagum dengan Jakarta. "Kampungan banget sih"cela si gadis rambut tosca diikat twintails. "Siapa sih lu, pergi sana"ketus Rin. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengendus-endus tubuh Rin.

"Idihh! Dasar cantik-cantik bau kambing"kata gadis tosca itu. "Wah! Pujiannya makasih, orang kaya yang sombong!"kata Rin dengan nada meledek. Sebelum mengabaikan Rin, gadis tosca itu menatap Rin sinis.

Rin berjalan mengelilingi Jakarta tanpa tujuan maupun arah, Rin bingung gimana dia mau ngelamar kerja jika tubuhnya bau kambing.

"Nginap di Hotel sehari aja deh, ada sisa 2 juta kok"kata Rin dalam hati.

BYURSHHH!

"ARGHH! SIAPA LAGI INI! NAIK MOBIL PELAN-PELAN BODOH! BASAH KUYUP NIH! ARGHH!"Rin memaki-maki mobil _sport _putih yang **yang secara gak sengaja menyiram Rin dengan air hujan karena melaju terlalu cepat **mobil itu terlihat mundur.

"Kau yang harus nya liat-liat bodoh!"jawab laki-laki berambut honeyblonde seperti Rin di ikat ponytail keluar dari mobil nya itu

" KAU YANG TAK BECUS NAIK MOBILNYA DASAR SHOTA!"kesal Rin, memangsih cowok itu terlihat shota.

"KU BUNUH KAU JIKA MENGULANGI KATA **SHOTA **ITU!"kesal laki-laki itu dengan penegasan di kata **SHOTA **itu.

"Baiklah, shota"ledek Rin santai.

"Hmphhh arghh! Cewe sih! Kalo bukan cewe, behh udah gua cincang-cincang kaya daging kambing kebab"kesal laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Len

Tiba-tiba Rin teringat oleh Jali, kambing nya yang sukses dicerna perutnya.

"JALIII!~~~"teriak Rin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan dramatis. "Jali? Hahaha namanya kampung banget sih, dari kampung ya?"tanya Len dengan nada meledek.

'Iya emang kenapa? Masbuloh? Itu kambing kesayangan gue!"

"Weitss! Anak kampung gak usah banyak gaya, tapi lu anak kampung bersih juga kaya anak kota"goda Len mendekati Rin lalu menyentuh bibir Rin dengan lembut.

"Anak Jakarta emang mesum ya?Hahaha lol"kesal Rin. "Lu yakin anak kampung? Gaya lu kaya anak Jakarta kok"jelas Len.

"Heh! Gua orang kampung tapi pernah kuliah di Bandung jelas lah gua kaya anak kota"jelas Rin. "Hah paling sekolah gak selesai"ledek Len santai.

"Eits! Enak aja lo gue S2 ya! Sorry-sorry aje"kata Rin dengan gaya sombong. Len kaget banget, masalahnya dari dulu dia kuliah tapi gak pernah selesai-selesai S1 nya.

"H-hah? G-gue S1 aja b-belum selesai"kata Len dengan malu.

"Alah anak Jakarta menang gaya doang, otak gak di asah. Belajar yang bener, lu hidup tuh beruntung bisa punya mobil Mercedez-Benz gini"kata Rin.

"Kok lo tau ini Mercy?"tanya Len makin gak yakin, kalo Rin anak kampung. "Yaelah males gua ulangnya lagi"kata Rin malas.

"Tujuan lu kesini apa?"tanya Len.

"Cari kerjaan lah, aslinya gua mau jadi juragan kambing kaya babe gua tapi disuruh kerja di Jakarta"jelas Rin

"Udah ah males ngobrol ama orang gak penting"kata Rin dan main nyelonong pergi.

Sayangnya tangan Rin di tarik Len dan Rin terkaget.

"Yaudah gue percaya, dan gue salah, biar nebus kesalahan gue, lu gue kasih kerjaan gaji 25 juta, lu kerja di perusahaan papa gua dan ngajarin gua biar gua selesain S1 gue"kata Len .

"Nama lo siapa?"tanya Rin

"Kagamine Len, lu?"

"Kagami Rin"

"Mau gak?"

"Gak" jawab Rin dengan kata yang berarti sangat amat dan singkat, padat, jelas.

"Ayolahh"kata Len

"Gak"

"Please"

"Never"

"Please Rin"

"Dasar cowok cerewet! Yaudah!"kesal Rin. "Bener ya?"tanya Len. "IYAA! DASAR CONGEE!"teriak Rin. Akhirnya terjadi pertang dunia pertama antara dua manusia kuning ini

Dan

Kisah cinta mereka akhirnya akan dimulai dari sini...

* * *

**Review? Fav? Follow?**

**TBC**


End file.
